Wrath of the Network
by DodoNation
Summary: Remnant itself is under threat. No human, Faunus, or even Grimm are safe when an invader from beyond the stars sets their sight on their planet. This army seeks to assimilate the abilities of the natives, and will not stop until every living thing and every speck of dust has been devoured. Will Remnant be able to endure the Wrath of the Network?


Roman wasn't having a good night, that was for sure.

The dust robbery was supposed to go off without a hitch, like all the others. Roman had used Junior's goons to case the place a week prior, and it had seemed perfect. No security, and no staff outside the shop's owner who ran the counter. Really, it should have been like stealing dust candy from a baby.

Unfortunately for the self-proclaimed most handsome thief in Vale, unaccounted obstacles had placed themselves in his path. The girl in red had proved to be a spontaneous force to ruin his theft. It was almost too convenient that a huntress trained little thorn would be hanging around at that hour of the night, like someone had placed her there just to stop him.

And if that wasn't bad enough, when he was already sent packing, who else but Glynda Goodwitch, the right hand of Ozpin himself, also felt like appearing out of nowhere to be a pain in the ass. The Bullhead had barely managed to get them out of that mess, with Cinder's unusual semblance having saved them. They'd lost Junior's men, though, and any chance of robbing the joint now that their plan had been revealed.

Taking a long drag from an expensive cigar, Roman looked around the warehouse they'd been using as their forward base. Cinder had already departed in a huff, blaming him for the mess before stomping off to wherever she went when she didn't feel like tormenting him. Neo was somewhere, she often liked to let herself out and go on little stints of her own. She wasn't there when he'd returned, and still wasn't back yet, leaving Roman alone to wait.

"Damn kids." Roman muttered to nobody in particular, allowing a cloud of smoke to flow from his mouth. It always angered him when some irritating teenager with a wacky semblance showed up to get in his way. He'd never had the fortune of discovering his semblance, and though he had aura, it always left him at a handicap. Roman envied the idea of being able to throw fireballs like Cinder, or create after images like Neo, but he'd made do. All he needed was Melodic Cudgel and his wits, and he could take on the world.

Roman at least liked to think that, anyways. Wits can only do so much when you're fighting against someone with super speed, and another with telekinesis. Though, he'd managed to steal all this dust despite the mentioned roadblocks. In fact, Roman reckoned that he'd probably stolen more dust than anyone had before and was still at large despite huntsman involvement. All around him were various types of dust, stored in everything from shipping containers to small crates with crystals poking out. Even if Neo and himself had been dragged into this "agreement" unwillingly, they were at least proving useful enough to be kept around by Cinder.

It annoyed Roman that his magnum opus had only been brought about by that fiery woman forcing his hand on the matter, but he still couldn't help but feel proud for pulling it off either way. Leaning back in his chair as he exhaled once again, Roman took another drag from his cigar. If nothing else, he-

Abruptly, the sound of something falling over interrupted the crook's mental self congratulations.

Roman let out an annoyed grunt, pausing his enjoyment of fine goods to sit up straighter and try to see what was the matter. Sometimes, a hired thug would put the dust they'd stolen in a bad spot, or an animal would come in looking for food, nosing through the dust containers, and they'd fall over at random hours. It startled Roman at first, but he'd gotten used to it.

Unable to locate where the sound had come from where he was, Roman got to his feet and began walking towards the direction the noise had come from. He kept a firm grip on the cigar in his mouth, not wanting to let it go to waste as he made his way through the boxes upon crates upon shipping containers of precious cargo. Multicolored crystals glittered in the dim light, the flame from his cigar causing light to refract off their surfaces in an irritating rainbow glitz.

As he neared, Roman would hear several odd noises. He could hear rustling and the sound of dust crystals moving around on the floor, as if someone was picking through them and pocketing the best ones. Roman scowled at the thought. Had this person never heard of honor among thieves? Or were they just so foolish as to think they'd be able to stroll into this place and get away with pilfering and he'd pilfered?

Then, things got stranger. As Roman was about to round a corner to bring him face to face with whoever had the gall to loot his warehouse, he began to hear… sucking? The handsome thief couldn't help but pause upon hearing the weird mix mixture of gasping and slurping, throwing the earlier theory of someone breaking in to grab some dust crystals for a loop. Acting out of trained instinct, one of Roman's hands fell onto the handle of Melodic Cudgel.

Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be pretty. He was sure of that now.

Roman took a tentative step around the corner, only to find something that he never would have imagined. Hunched over a toppled box of burn dust crystals, a disheveled figure stood crouched. Roman couldn't get a good look at their face from his angle, but their sunken features and pale skin were rather off-putting in combination with ragged brown hair and, oddly enough, perfectly kept clothing.

Though, Roman had expected a bum, what he hadn't expected was what said bum was doing with the dust crystals. Instead of pocketing them, the bastard was swallowing them whole. Tilting their head upwards, the freak would insert them into their lips before gulping them down with the gusto of someone enjoying a delicious meal, quickly moving onto the next. Roman had heard rumors of fighters who injected dust to improve their abilities, but this?

Not even someone as witty and talkative as Roman had any words for it. It was simply wrong to him on a primal level, having nearly frozen him in place as he watched the ragged thing devour his dust in the poor lighting of the warehouse.

After a few moments though, Roman collected himself. He wasn't some boy who was shaken by off-putting sights, he was a master criminal! Taking a step forwards, Roman brandished Melodic Cudgel, making sure the cane was ready to fire just in case.

"Hey you, scram!" Roman growled.

The moment the first word left Roman's mouth, the figure halted immediately, as if frozen in time. They finished swallowing the dust crystal already placed in their mouth, rising to their feet slowly. It gave Roman a good look at their rather skinny, almost skeletal body.

"Get lost, you-"

Roman's words died in his throat when the decrepit thing turned its head to look at him. His facial features were sunken, looking starved to death and then some, with dead, green eyes that Roman might have said were glowing if he was superstitious. Instead of responding to his threats, the man tilted his head upwards, sniffing like an animal.

Gritting his teeth, Roman was past the point of giving out verbal warnings anymore. No matter how disgusting this guy looked, Roman wasn't going to just let him waltz in and eat his hard stolen dust!

However, it seemed as if the figure was on the same page as Roman took aim with Cudgel. Sucking air into his mouth, the man let out a scratchy scream, sounding almost more like a beast than human. They began to sprint towards Roman at frightening speed, mouth hung open and hands extended towards him as legs pumped at levels Roman might have found amusing if it didn't startle the hell out of him. Quickly, Roman pulled the trigger, causing a bright blast to fire fourth.

The skeletal bum seemed full of surprises. Lunging to the side, they managed to move out-of-the-way of the shot before it could land, the explosive ball merely flying by and exploding against a wall of the warehouse harmlessly. As if the current method of reaching him wasn't already off-putting enough, the man dropped onto all fours and began scuttling towards him even faster than it had run, now closing the distance. He pounced into the air, lips pulled back to reveal a full mouth of teeth.

Roman wasn't going to just stand around and take it, though. With a rapid twist of the wrist, the master thief smacked the crazed lunatic out of the air, his weapon connecting solidly with their head. However, further adding to his confusion, no aura flared to protect the man. Instead, there was the sound of a skull cracking and some blood spraying as the skeleton went tumbling, rolling into a stack of boxes full of ice dust crystals. Roman blinked in surprise, looking at the blood stain on his cane.

There was no way that someone without aura should be able to move even close to that fast. Especially not homeless whack jobs who were starving to the point of eating dust to try to survive. Roman couldn't believe that this freak was somehow using a semblance to enhance their speed without having aura.

Unfortunately, Roman would find his thoughts were cut off. The man was not dead, bursting out of the pile of boxes with a bone chilling shriek of fury. Blood trickled down the side of their face, an open gash on their forehead bubbling with the crimson liquid. It dripped directly into one of their eyes, but they seemed unaffected by what would blind most, eye remaining firmly opened.

Swearing under his breath, Roman swung his cane around to fire again. He couldn't get the chance to, however, as the situation further devolved beyond the realms of what should be possible. Sucking in a breath and puffing out their chest, the figure's veins shown orange in the dull light before exhaling a burst of flame at Roman.

Roman was caught off guard by the freak spitting fire at him. He hastily moved to avoid the stream, but it caught his flank, aura flaring up to protect him from being scorched. While he had been just disgusted before, Roman was beginning to become seriously concerned, perhaps even worried. Had this guy been eating the dust to use it like that? Was it some sort of twisted semblance?

But the lack of aura, that meant it couldn't be a semblance! Roman struggled to wrap his mind around what was going on as he parried another lunge, this time only managing to bat the skeletal attacker a short distance away before they recovered. His mental distractions compounded by the speed of this damn thing lead to Roman being put on the back foot, being forced to focus on defending himself as he repeatedly knocked the bastard away and did his best to avoid becoming well done.

The man never tired, or showed any signs of experiencing fatigue or pain. His body slowly became a canvas of blood thanks to Roman's repeated smacking, the cracks of bones the master thief heard seeming to be meaningless. Eventually, Roman couldn't keep up anymore. He swung too high at the latest attempt of the skeletal freak to close the distance, and it capitalized. Lips peeling backwards to a freakish extent, the invader sunk its teeth into Roman's leg.

Roman sucked air through his teeth as he felt his flesh rip. He could still feel aura within himself, having enough left in the tank to go on for some time longer, but the more monster than man seemed to bypass it somehow, attacking Roman directly. It wrenched its head backwards, tearing a chunk of Roman's leg free before swallowing the flesh, blood of both fighters mixing on its badly beaten face.

If he was on the back foot before, Roman was back several feet now that the bastard had literally taken a chunk out of him. His defense began to falter more quickly, the skeletal figure managing now to get around his swings. Instead of biting him, it would claw at his chest and legs, fingernails bypassing aura, clothing, and skin with noticeably sharpened tips.

Eventually, Roman was pushed beyond the breaking point. The thing, as if sensing his declining state, full body tackled Roman, throwing a surprising amount of weight behind the blow for such a skinny figure. The thief went not so gracefully toppling, back hitting the ground as he slid a few meters, Melodic Cudgel coming free of his grip.

Trying to get to his feet, Roman found his attempt blocked as his attacker dug their feet into his chest, causing him to let out a wheeze. The… whatever it was, it didn't seem human anymore, it stared down at him, as if enjoying the moment. Saliva dripped from its mouth, dribbling down onto Roman as its cold, dead eyes seemed to show the ever so slightest hints of pleasure. Pulling back an arm, it prepared to slash Roman's throat.

And in that moment, everything went slowly. There was a blur in Roman's peripheral vision as something prompted the creature to turn its attention and let out the beginnings of a shriek. Then a thin blade struck its neck, shearing through sinew and bone in one clean motion. The skeleton's call was cut short, it's body stumbling backwards a few steps before falling flat onto the ground. Blood began to pool from both the stump and the decapitated head, face curled in a hateful glare.

Roman couldn't help but grin as he looked up at the smug expression on Neo's face. His faithful companion offered him a hand, pulling the battered rogue to his feet with strength you wouldn't expect from someone of her frame. Neo's smugness quickly changed, however, when she saw how badly torn up Roman was.

_Are you alright?_ Her expression and body language said for her, gaze lingering on the oozing hole in Roman's leg.

"I'm fine, Neo, don't worry." He'd say, dismissing her concerns as he reached down to pick up his weapon again, hiding the fact that, in truth, he was actually in a rather great deal of pain. Roman used Cudgel for its original purpose as a supporting tool, leaning slightly on it.

Neo turned her gaze to the downed enemy, seeming rather confused. _Who is this anyways?_ She expressed, glancing to Roman before her gaze returned to the beheaded corpse.

Roman grimaced, feeling his defensive aura move in to start dulling the pain and repairing his wounds. "Not a clue. Found them eating burn dust crystals and they attacked me."

The pint-sized woman raised an eyebrow._ Eating burn dust? Shouldn't that be fatal?_ Her expression said, mind trying to wrap around the idea of someone being crazy enough to do such a thing.

Roman let off a shrug. "He was spitting flames at me after. Might have been a semblance, but I don't think he had any aura."

Neo mulled that over in her mind for a few moments, not coming up with much in the way of theories. She looked around the warehouse, seeing all the knocked over boxes and crates that came as a result of the struggle.

_We had better clean up before little miss fire comes back…_ Neo's frown said for her, twirling her umbrella idly. _You know how cranky she gets._

Roman rolled his eyes. "Seriously? After that, you-"

The sound of thumping silenced Roman. Confused, he looked around before his eyes settled back on the corpse of his attacker. It was motionless, but he could've sworn he heard something coming from that direction.

Squinting, Roman turned back to Neo. "Did you hear that?"

Neo quickly nodded, affirming that Roman wasn't just going crazy. The two of them stared at the body once again, the blood by now having begun to dry. Curious, Neo took a few steps over to the corpse, prodding it with the tip of her umbrella.

_Well, it's still dead._ Neo's shrug said.

Roman shook his head. "Must be a rat or something. Come on, let's just clean this place up."

As Neo moved to rejoin Roman, motion caught the corner of the thief's eyes above her. Looking upwards, his heart stopped.

It was the head.

Dangling from the ceiling by tentacle like appendages, the head of the skeleton was still, somehow, alive and kicking. It's eyes gleamed with predatory hunger, lips and skin around the jaw line having pulled back to reveal serrated, knife like teeth. For a moment, Roman was paralyzed in pure shock as the thing lowered itself down towards Neo.

Then, he came to his senses. As it swung down towards her, mouth agape, the rogue darted forwards, smacking it like a baseball. Neo looked behind herself in confusion as the head rocked backwards, but quickly came back around, using its tentacles like vines. It let out a wail that sounded like a woman being murdered, letting go of the ceiling as its new limbs extended forwards to wrap around either of them.

Unfortunately for the terrifying beast, Neo was much quicker. Using her semblance to shatter into an after image as it tried to sink its fangs into her, appearing behind the thing as it landed and skewering it with her umbrella's blade. However, it seemed entirely unharmed, lashing viciously as it roared its fury. A muscular tentacle smacked Neo with surprising force, ignoring her aura and sending her flying.

"Neo!" Roman yelled, watching as his companion was knocked out of sight. He scowled, taking aim at the head with Melodic Cudgel.

Then, something sent a wave of pain down his shoulder. Turning his head with a hiss of pain, Roman found himself face to face with the headless body of the creature digging its clawed fingers into him. Crimson stained his white outfit once again, the headless body attempting to rip a big piece of him off.

Unfortunately for the headless thing, it may have been able to negate the defensive capabilities of aura, but Roman was still physically stronger. Grabbing onto the body's arm, Roman swung it around like an impromptu meat shield, blocking a leaping attack from the head. The two parts collided, head biting into the body's back. Both seemed confused for a moment, allowing Roman to wrench the creature's grip on his shoulder before flinging it away.

The moment the thing hit the ground, it was already back into the fray. The body leapt to its feet, while the head climbed up the body with its tentacles. As the body began to run at Roman, the head drilled its limbs into the neck stump of the body, simply attaching itself as if nothing had ever happened.

Sadly for it, however, Neo also hadn't stayed down for long. The ice cream colored woman came back with a vengeance, setting upon the creature with calculated strikes. Though it screamed and slashed at Neo, even resorting to breathing out another gout of flames, nothing was quick enough to hit the agile little pest. Neo quite literally cut it to bits, blows from her umbrella blade shearing off portions of the creature until it was a pile of minced flesh on the floor.

Roman let out a sigh of relief as the last chunks of the creature standing collapsed. "You think it's dead now?" He said as Neo trotted back over to him, an irritated look on her face.

_I hope so. I'm getting tired of it already._ She emoted with a frown.

At first, it seemed as if Neo's hopes were correct. With no head, body, limbs, or anything really, the creature seemed at the very least unable to attack, if not being outright killed. A few moments later, however, this proved not to be the case. The pile of bone and flesh began to congeal, seeming to liquify and merge together in a slushy puddle of molten flesh. From the soup emerged a new form. It looked somewhat human as it did before, but this time it had engorged musculature instead of being skin and bone. Four tentacles burst forth from the creature's back, each sporting a hook like spur of bone on the end. Turning its head towards the pair, the creature let out a low-pitched below.

Roman sucked air through his teeth, clutching his mangled shoulder, while Neo's annoyed frown curled into a more angry one. However, despite the seeming face-off, the creature had become disinterested in the pair. Turning its swollen head to the side, one of its tentacles wrapped around a crate containing a mix of earth and wind dust powder. With a greedy, gurgling sound, the abomination dumped the dust into its mouth, orifice expanding as not to let any of the stuff go to waste.

Neo looked over at Roman in confusion and shock. _What is that thing doing?_ Her raised eyebrows and wide eyes said.

Roman didn't take his eyes off the monster as it enjoyed its bizarre feast. "It's been eating the dust. That's how it breathed flames earlier."

After finishing its meal, the horror crushed the wooden box in its grip like one might dispose of an empty soda can. A moment later, it let out a moan of what sounded like pain, as its mutating began to act up once again. Two holes ripped open on its back, pulsing and puckering like the lips of someone who had tasted a lemon. A spray of sand, swept up by dust generated wind, began to pour forth, creating a sandstorm inside the warehouse. Roman raised his arm to cover his eyes, while Neo unfurled her parasol as visibility rapidly became poorer, bits of sand digging at them like a swarm of flies.

Through the storm, Roman heard the sound of something stomping towards them. Neo grabbed his good arm and pulled him out-of-the-way as the disgusting monster came into view, throwing its enhanced bulk right at them. The two criminals narrowly avoided being squashed as the swollen creature slammed into the side of the warehouse, causing the structure to shake slightly on impact. It let out a confused roar, clawed hands scraping against concrete as it pivoted itself around for another go.

Roman was ready for it this time. As the abomination began charging towards them, moving on all fours like a gorilla, the thief took aim with his cane. A bright ball of light shot forth from the tip, sailing through the sandy winds towards its target. The creature saw, and tried to turn, but its momentum and bulk acted against it. The blast caught it in the flank, cleanly blowing it's overly muscled left arm clean off with a deafening tearing sound and a scream from the beast. It toppled over, sliding some distance as it collapsed.

The pair managed to get behind a shelf, taking shelter from the sandstorm's constant pestering. Roman peeked his head out to watch the creature, and it was already recovering. Using two of its tentacles as a substitute arm, the abomination's arm stump began to throb as a bulge of raw muscle began to form, taking shape as a new arm. Meanwhile, the other two tentacles searched for more dust, closing in on a large container of ice crystals.

Roman looked over at Neo, who also had been observing the monster with morbid curiosity.

"How are we supposed to kill this thing if it just regenerates?!" The handsome thief hissed, clutching his weapon tightly.

Neo put a finger to her chin, before pointing to the creature's fallen arm, which had been launched some distance away from the body. _Remember how the head and body moved separately before? The arm isn't moving now._ She pointed out trough expression. _I think that blowing it up might work._

Roman frowned as the creature began to chow down on the ice dust, an extendable tongue slurping the crystals up like an anteater would do with ants. "How are we supposed to blow it up? It's too big for a shot from Cudgel now. It'll kill us while I reload."

With a devilish grin, Neo gestured to the numerous articles of dust storage all around them. _You don't have to aim for it. All you have to do is shoot the dust, and the chain reaction will take it out._

"Are you crazy?! The blast will take us out too, and even if it doesn't, what about Cinder?" Roman pointed out.

Neo shrugged. _I can use my semblance to get us to safety. And I don't know about you, but while Cinder might kill us later, this thing will kill us right now, no matter what she thinks._

Roman didn't want to admit it, but she had a point. The abomination was just going to get stronger and stronger if it kept eating all this dust. Eventually, it would get to the point that they would get worn down, with no aura to rely on, and then the creature had free rein to devour the whole warehouse. Roman shivered at the thought of that much power in the hands of such a monster, the results would be catastrophic no doubt.

After a few moments, Roman nodded in agreement. "Alright, fine. We need to get this thing over to a large amount of fire dust. See any shipping crates full of it?"

Squinting, Neo searched the warehouse quickly before pointing to an SDC labeled container near the back of the warehouse. _There. Let's go._

The duo ran out from cover, attracting the attention of the rapidly mutating freak once again. Having finished its meal, the creature turned towards them, revealing the effects of the ice dust. Spikes of ice jutted from its back along the spine, crystalline structures shimmering in the raging sandstorm. It let out a furious shriek before taking a deep inhale, veins glowing light blue. Then, a beam of ice shot forth from its mouth, the frigid blast covering anything it touched in a layer of ice.

Roman leapt out-of-the-way, tucking and rolling, while Neo simply shattered into an after image the moment the beam touched her. Frustrated, the abomination let out another scream, rearing up and slamming the ground in front of it before making another charge towards them. Even with the speed boost aura provided, Roman saw the creature was rapidly gaining on them, tentacles on its back extending forwards to hook him. However, Neo popped into existence once again, severing the four additional limbs with one downwards diagonal slash.

Not looking back, Roman moved as fast as his legs could carry him while Neo distracted their enemy. The thief ran over to the container door, swinging his cane against the locking mechanism and shattering it. Throwing the doors open, Roman was greeted by the shimmering of piles of fire dust crystals. They were all neatly stacked together, glowing a low red in the darkness of the shipping container.

As Roman turned to yell for Neo, he saw the conclusion of the battle. The creature unhinged its jaws and snapped downwards as Neo burst into an after image to avoid the attack. However, she reformed in the way of a swing of the creature's arm, sending her flying. The small woman impacted with the wall next to Roman, sliding downwards. She was still conscious, but the blow had left her in a poor state, struggling to stand again.

Roman's eyes met the monsters. It seemed to be gloating in that moment, green, barley human eyes showing its great pleasure in defeating its enemy. Rearing up, it pounded its swollen arms against its chest like a gorilla, letting out a low-pitched roar of victory.

"Neo!" Roman tried to yell over the constant noise of the sandstorm. "I'm going to fire on the count of three, be ready to get us out of here."

Still getting to her feet, Neo gave him no response. Roman wasn't sure if she heard him, but had no time to waste, aiming Melodic Cudgel at the fire dust crystals. The abomination inhaled deeply, veins along its engorged features glowing a fiery orange.

"3..."

It sucked in more air, chest puffing out.

"2…"

The creature's face curled as it prepared.

"1!"

Roman pulled the trigger. The creature breathed a stream of flames.

And in that moment, Roman felt a familiar hand slip into his. The pair disappeared as the jet of flame impacting them, shattering like glass. The monster only had a few moments to comprehend the escape of its prey, letting out a confused shriek, before the world exploded.

The warehouse didn't immediately falter even with the ear-splitting noise of the initial blasts, but once the dust crystal began to react to one another, it couldn't stand any longer. A spire of earth burst forth from the ceiling as flames gushed from the windows. Paradoxically to the fire, the walls began to ice over as great gales of wind tore the roof off. With a creak, the entire structure collapsed inwards on itself, simulations burning and freezing as the wild reactions of dust went to war against one another.

A short distance away, Roman and Neo reformed. They both gasped for breath, aura pushed to the limit from the battle. Turning back towards the ruins, Roman watched his work go up in smoke as the dust began to settle, leaving a twisted mess in its wake. There was no way the creature had survived that. If his cane had been able to blow one of its arms off, standing next to an entire shipping crate of fire dust should have vaporized it almost instantaneously.

...And yet, Roman couldn't help but feel the slightest bit worried. That thing… whatever it was… it was like nothing he'd ever seen, and nothing he ever hoped to see again. It was something from the depths of his nightmares, not huntsman or Grimm, just horror given shape. A dust eating, self mutating, freak of nature.

Roman knew, though, there was no time to linger. The police would be positively swarming in minutes, already on high alert after his stunt earlier in the evening. "Come on Neo, we gotta get out of here!" He urged his partner trough breaths.

Neo took an exaggerated inhale before standing up straight. _You don't have to tell me twice. Let's go!_ Her tried yet determined facial expression said for her.

Roman grinned. No matter what happened, they were partners, and no fire-spitting freak was going to change that. The two criminals took off into the night, fleeing the scene as the sounds of police sirens in the distance filled the night.

* * *

**I'm back and better then ever! And now, I've got another thing that's bound to shake up Remnant! These creatures are going to cause a lot of trouble for our favorite characters, but I can't help but wonder, how and why did this creature end up where it did? Was it by chance, or was something more sinister guiding its path? **

**Only time will tell, I suppose.**

**In a less story related note, I'm very excited to be back on the fanfiction scene. I've been working on this chapter on and off for two weeks after awhile spent planning, so I'm pretty pleased how it turned out. I'm aiming to upload a new chapter every 1 - 2 weeks, so that I have time to work on them without rushing them out or getting writers blocked. If any of my Manslayer fans are here, they might be familiar with how I uploaded too many chapters too quickly and grew unhappy with the story's pacing as a result.**

**But enough about that! I really hoped you enjoyed the beginnings of Wrath of the Network! Please make sure to leave a review if you have any thoughts, and if you'd like to help me produce the story at a higher caliber, I am looking for editor(s) to proofread my chapters. My personal messages are open, so if you're interested in helping me out, I'd appreciate it!**

**Farewell, and remember to keep your dust close!**


End file.
